Gatomon (Hikari Yagami)
|-|Hikari and Tailmon= |-|Hikari (02)= |-|Hikari (Tri)= |-|Nyaromon= |-|Salamon= |-|Nefertimon= |-|Angewomon= |-|Holydramon= Summary Hikari and Gatomon are main characters from the Digimon Adventure series and its sequels. Unlike the other DigiDestined Digimon, having ended up on the Server continent while the others were taken across the Net Ocean to File Island, Gatomon never got to meet her human partner initially and ended up in her current state while under the servitude of Myotismon, who abused her into becoming an obedient right hand. But after meeting Hikari Yagami, finding herself unable to harm the girl, Tailmon learned of their ties thanks to her friend Wizardmon and joins the DigiDestined. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C | High 8-C | 6-C | 6-C | 3-C | At least 3-C Name: Hikari Yagami | Nyaromon | Salamon/Plotmon | Gatomon/Tailmon | Angewomon | Holydramon Origin: Digimon Gender: Female | Genderless but regarded as Female. Age: 8 (Adventure), 11 (02), 14 (Tri) | Unknown Classification: DigiDestined/Chosen Digimon, Crest Bearer of Light Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Digimon Physiology, Light Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Holy Manipulation | All previous abilities, Hypnosis, Martial Arts | All previous abilities, Energy Manipulation, Flight | All gatomon abilities, Flight, Immobilization, Absorption, Sleep Manipulation, Marksmanship with the Bow | All previous abilities, Lightning Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Corrosion Inducement, Durability Negation (With Holy Flame) Attack Potency: Large Building level+ (Scaling to other Child\Rookie level Digimon) | Large Building level+ (Without her Tail Ring she has the same power as a Child\Rookie Digimon) | Island level (Can fight Tyrannomon and should be comparable to Flamedramon) | Island level (Able to fight evenly along side the other Adult-level Digimon, easily knocked down Greymon and Ikkakumon who at that point can defeat Folder Continent Adult level Digimon) | Galaxy level (Killed Myotismon with the aid of other Perfect-level Digimon, Traded blows with LadyDevimon, Should be comparable with Zudomon and AtlurKabuterimon) | At least Galaxy level (Comparable to other Ultimate level Digimon such as Seraphimon) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to other Rookie Digimon) | Massively Hypersonic+ | Massively Hypersonic+ with Relativistic reactions | At least Massively Hypersonic+ with Relativistic reactions (Able to blitz Adult\Champion Digimon like Greymon) | At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Greymon) | Relativistic with FTL reactions (Should be in the same speed tier as Metalgreymon) | Relativistic+ with FTL reactions (Comparable to Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon. Should be able to react to Rapidmon) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Large Building Class+ (Scaling to other Child\Rookie Digimon) | Large Building Class+ (Without her Holy Ring she has the same power as a Child\Rookie Digimon) | Island Class (Can damage an Tyrannomon, should be comparable with Flamedramon) | Country level (Able to damage Greymon, Kabuterimon, and Ikkakumon) | Galactic Class (Posed a threat to Myotismon) | At least Galactic Class (Appeared to do more damage to Cherubimon then Angemon and Angewomon combined, and should increase with level) Durability: Large Building level+ | Large Building level+ | Island level (Should scale to other Armor level Digimon) | Island level (Took blows from various Adult-level Digimon) | Galaxy level (Traded blows with LadyDevimon) | At least Galaxy level Stamina: High Range: Looks about 40 feet (Going by when Angewomon attacks Venomvamdemon) Standard Equipment: Bow for Angewomon Intelligence: Normal Weaknesses: Needing Hikari to assume her stronger forms, Gatomon could devolve into lesser forms if she uses up to much energy. Gatomon also needs her ring to fight at full power. Feats: *Killed Myotismon Notable Attacks/Techniques: Overwrite: All Digimon can rewrite their data, so that they are able to react to various situations that were once problematic for it. This usually causes a gigantic increase in power and sometimes new skills and resistances are gained. However, the more emotional the Digimon is, the more violent the overwrite becomes. Plotmon/Salamon *'Puppy Howling:' Produces a high-pitched cry that paralyzes the opponent. This attack pierces through defenses. *'Petit Punch:' Strikes the enemy with its front paws. *'Sledge Dash:' Runs ahead and tackles the enemy with a headbutt. *'Happy Paw:' Fires a beam of holy energy. Gatomon *'Lightning Paw:' Punches at the enemy with its powerful claws at lightning speed. *'Lightning Kick:' A super-fast flying kick attack. *'Cat Tail:' Uses its cute tail to slap the enemy. *'Catastrophe:' Emits waves of light. *'Cat's Eye Hypnotism:' Hypnotizes the enemy with mysterious power from its eyes, causing them to attack themselves. *'Nekodamashi:' A midair flip that hits the opponent with its tail. *'Aerial Scratch:' Scratches repeatedly in midair. *'One Two Cat Punch > Cat Rush > Cat Finish:' Strikes twice with its claws, then back-flips to hit the opponent with its tail, and finishes by launching itself into a headbutt. *'Headbutt:' Launches into a headbutt. *'Tail Tip:' Drops down on an enemy from above. *'Mega Kick:' A downward kick from the air. Nefertimon *'Cat's Eye Beam:' Produces a red, high-temperature beam from the ornament on its brow. *'Rosetta Stone:' Summons a megalith with ancient inscriptions engraved in Digimoji to attack the enemy. *'Golden Noose:' Combines powers with Pegasusmon to create a ring/rope of light to ensnare the enemy. *'Hot Foot:' Slams down on an opponent from the air with its forepaws. *'Queen's Paw:' Fires explosive projectiles from its leg armor. Angewomon *'Holy Arrow/Celestial Arrow:' Forms a bow with the wings on its glove and shoots a holy arrow of lightning. *'Heaven's Charm:' Unleashes rays of light filled with beauty and kindness, or whispers like an angel and lures the enemy to sleep. *'Saint Air:' Creates a halo that radiates rainbow light to harm evil and can absorb the attacks of other Digimon, or creates a holy tornado. This technique can also keep the foe from moving. *'Holy Kick:' Kick-flips upwards, or attacks with a cartwheel. *'Divine Kick:' Jumps into the air and then dives diagonally downwards foot-first. *'Angel Dash:' A sliding kick along the ground. *'Heel of Justice:' Charges up, flips and then flies forward foot first. *'Flying Kick:' A midair kick. *'Super Jump:' Uses holy power to shoot upwards into the air. *'Angel Wing:' Flaps its wings, or flies towards the enemy and attacks with a cartwheel. Holydramon/Magnadramon *'Holy Flame:' Strikes the opponent with the light energy of all justice, instantaneously erasing their form. Shoots a spiral of holy fire from its mouth. *'Apocalypse:' Summons energy bolts that fall from the heavens, causing explosions of light, or blasts enemies with electricity from its mouth. *'Hermit Fog:' Sprays forth a cold mist that corrodes anything it touches. Key: Plotmon/Salamon | Gatomon (without Holy Ring) | Nefertimon | Gatomon (with Holy Ring) | Angewomon | Holydramon Note: This profile covers Gatomon as she appears in Digimon Adventure and Digimon Adventure 02. The video game adaption of Digimon Adventure gave Tailmon an alternate mega form in Ophanimon. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Digimon Category:Chosen Children Category:Flight Users Category:Light Users Category:Fire Users Category:Energy Users Category:Ice Users Category:Air Users Category:Angels Category:Cats Category:Dragons Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Female Characters Category:Kids Category:Monsters Category:Gun Users Category:Toei Animation Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Sound Users Category:Bow Users Category:Healers Category:Absorption Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Information Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 3 Category:Genderless Characters Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Hackers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Holy Users Category:Law Users